Time Changed Everything
by Mrs.NoName
Summary: Time can change everything,that is something that Maryse will soon discover. Follow her as she faces love, loss and betrayal as well as finding love where she least expected it. Not good at Summary. More Inside.


**A/N: This story is Based off a Mexican soap opera called _Pasion._ It is around the 1900's and it takes place around Europe. Also the Rating for now is T but will change to M as the story progresses.**

** Discalimer: I do not own anything WWE related they all belong to themselves I only own my OC.**

Four years. It had been four years since Maryse Ouellette had last seen her fiancé Mike Mizanin. Since then she had not stopped praying that someday he might return. Today was like any other day since his departure she was sitting at the register of her family's supply store thinking about him when her sister Kelly interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Maryse I'm going over to Mike's house his mom needs some help with some medicine. Will you be okay here on your own?" her sister asked

. Her and her sister had never been close but through this entire ordeal she had been a great supporter something Maryse really appreciated.

"Yeah sure, go ahead Kelly takes your time and tell Ms. Mizanin I said hello."

Kelly nodded her head and left, leaving Maryse to go back to work.

Kelly walked through the streets of San Fernando when she came across Mike's sister Layla.

"Hey Kelly it's nice to see you around here, how's your sister doing today?" Layla had always loved Maryse and felt bad that she had to suffer for so long yet she couldn't be happier because seeing Maryse wait four years just made her that much more sure that she truly did love her brother.

"Fine I guess, you know how she is besides she doesn't really tell me how she feels. Anyway Lay I was just about to go over to your mom's ho-" Kelly suddenly stopped seeing as Layla was no longer paying attention, she was about to turn around to see what had caused the distraction when Layla screamed.

"Oh my god, Mike!" Layla said as she ran into her brother's arms. Mike embraced his little sister with all the strength he had in him as Kelly looked on in disbelieve mike was back.

"Uhh Layla you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Mike said as he gently let go of his sister and turning to look at Kelly who was still in shock.

"Hi Kelly, Where's Maryse?" he asked enthusiastically

Kelly just smiled before shaking her head to clear her thoughts and answer his question. "She is at the store at the register."

With his destination clear in his head mike hugged his sister once more and left in search of Maryse. Mike arrived at the store to find Maryse storing some products on the shelf in back of the register. Wanting to surprise her he ringed the bell that was on the wall.

Without turning Maryse replied to the waiting customer. "Just one moment."

"Don't worry I could wait all my life for you" at the sound of his voice Maryse turned and could not believe her eyes it was mike, after all these years the love of her life had finally returned. Instantly she dropped what she was doing and ran into his arms. "Oh mike I missed you so much!" she sobbed as he embraced her, he couldn't believe she still loved him after all this time. "I missed you too Maryse, I never stopped thinking about you." He said as he let her go to place a sweet kiss on her lips. Maryse smiled at his gesture.

"Does your family know that you are here?" she asked.

"Yes they all know, as a matter of fact we are going to have dinner at your house tonight." He said as he took her once again into his arms.

_Later that night_

"Okay everyone quite down. So we are gathered here today to celebrate to return of Mike!" announced Damien the father of Maryse. "Mike welcome back son."

Dinner progressed smoothly however everybody wanted to know how mike managed to returned but nobody wanted to ask except Maryse's brother Randy of course.

"So Mike how did you manage to return last thing we heard you were caught overseas and sent to a prison on an English ship." He asked as he stuffed his mouth with mash potato.

"Randy!" Maryse exclaimed she could not believe her brother would ask mike such a question, it was just absurd.

"No, Maryse don't worry he's just curious just as I know the rest of you are so I'll tell him." Mike said before he shifted in his seat before he began his tale.

"So as you guys know I was caught overseas by an English ship and sent to one of their prison ships. I was there for about 1 year when the ship was attacked by a ship of pirates and the ship was left destroyed. From there I had to swim to shore as well as some other guys. We swam until we arrived at San Antonio valley and found a merchant ship that was coming to San Fernando we explained our situation and were allowed to board but we worked the entire trip here to pay the trip off and the rest well you guys can probably figure out." He finished as he sipped some of his water.

"Wow what a journey!" Layla exclaimed as Randy looked on somewhat amazed at Mike's trip. Kelly on the other hand looked at Mike in sheer admiration and devotion.

"There is also an announcement that I would like to make" mike said as he stood up taking Maryse's hand in his. "Damien sir. I would like to have your blessing to marry your daughter as soon as possible?"

"Of course you have my blessing! Make her happy Mike." Damien said as they all lifted their cups to celebrate. Except for Kelly she couldn't believe what she just heard Mike had just returned and the first thing he wanted to do was marry Maryse?

"Tomorrow morning we will go ask for the permission of Mr. Vince McMahon" Damien said to the displeasure of everybody at the table.

"No dad I don't want to go!" Maryse yelled to her father. "You know what he will try to do dad please don't make me go." She said with tears in her eyes.

Mr. McMahon was the governor of the small town and it was that law that he approved all marriages. However most times than not he would also take the bride's virginity so they would be well prepared for their husbands.

"Maryse Mr. McMahon hasn't enforced the rule in a while and I doubt he'll break the trend with you so there is nothing to worry about now Come on everybody it had been a pleasure but we have things to prepare tomorrow to goodnight everyone." Damien said as he left to enter his home.

_Next Morning_

Maryse Walked with Her fiancé Mike alongside her Father Damien to the McMahon palace. They arrived and where stopped by some guards.

"State your name, and purpose." The guard said in a robotic tone.

" My name is Damien Ouellette and I have come to ask permission for the wedding of my Daughter Maryse Ouellette and Michael Mizanin."

The guard nodded in understanding and left inside, he returned a minute later and told us we could go inside. We walked into the palace and made our way to the living room where Mr. McMahon was already perched on his High Throne.

"Well what a surprise it's good to see you mike." He said in an obnoxious tone. As he motioned for them to stand in front of him.

" Thank you sir, it's good to see you too." Mike responded as he gave Maryse's hand a gentle squeeze.

"So Damien what brings you and your beautiful daughter here?" Vince said as he looked at Maryse up and down, his eyes lingering on her somewhat exposed chest. Maryse took notice of his stare and shifted so that her chest was somewhat hidden behind Mike's shoulder.

"We have come to ask for your permission so that Maryse Can marry Mike." He said nervously.

"Very Well, The permission has been granted for the day after tomorrow, however I do seem to remember that I have certain rights which entitle me to your daughter's virginity." He said finally standing up from his throne. As he began to walk towards Maryse his wife Linda arrived and walked into the room.

"Damien, dear what bring you here? Oh and Mike I can't believe your back it's good to see you too." She said as she discarded her umbrella and gloves.

"We came to ask for your husband's permission for the wedding of Maryse and Mike." Damien stated somewhat relieved for her arrival.

" Linda Why must you always interrupt my meeting I never asked for your contribution." Vince said irritated at his wife and her imprudence.

"Vince I don't care what you think." She said as she eyed him suspiciously. " Damien your permission had been granted and I hope to receive an invitation to the much anticipated wedding." She said with a daring attitude directed towards her husband she knew she had ruined her plans but she didn't care Maryse was a good girl and she wasn't going to let him take advantage of her.

"Thank you Ms. Linda, and of course you will receive and invitation. Mr. McMahon Thank you for your time." Damien said before directing Mike and Maryse towards the exit.

Once Vince was sure they had left he turned to his wife.

"And just who do you think you are granting permissions that is my job not yours!" he yelled his wife was always doing something to annoy him but this had just downright infuriated him.

"I am your wife! And as such I will act I will do whatever I want whenever the hell I want to do it understand?" she said in a demanding tone she had never been intimidated by her husband and she was not about to start now. He looked at her once more before walking away leaving Linda with a smirk on her face.

Back at Maryse's house she and her sister were getting ready for the party that would be thrown tonight in celebration for the wedding when Layla came in.

"Hey Maryse, hey Kelly. So are you guys ready for the party? She asked while sitting on one of the beds.

"Yes! But to tell you the truth I can't wait for the wedding!" Maryse said with a sheepish smile.

"The Wedding or the wedding night?" Layla asked with a smirk that turned into an all wide grin when she saw Maryse turn beat red.

"What? Don't tell me you and my brother haven't had sex yet?" she asked in disbelief.

"No…I want to wait until my wedding night." Maryse said feeling embarrassed.

Not wanting to hear anymore about her sister's and mike's sex life or lack thereof she decided to change the subject.

"So is everybody here already?" Kelly asked Layla knowing she would probably know.

"Uhh yeah I think so well except for Randy but your father said he should be here any minute" Layla responded turning to face Kelly.

"Well it doesn't surprise me he's probably too busy fucking the brains out of Stephanie McMahon." She said emphasizing the last name of McMahon" Kelly said with annoyance.

Maryse noticed the hurt look on Layla's face and couldn't help but feel bad for her she knew she like Randy but Randy had always had this ongoing affair with Stephanie.

"Don't worry Lay he'll come to his senses." Maryse whispered. As they finished and made their way outside to the party.

The party started out slow with a classic meal courtesy of Mike's mom Jade. But slowly transitioned into an upbeat party with music and traditional dances. Eventually they signed the pre-marriage arrangement contract. Maryse was dancing with her nephew Alexander which was Randy's son when she was pulled aside by her fiancé mike.

Mike took her to a secluded part of the house garden and stopped there. Maryse was about to ask what he was up to when his lips came crashing down to her. Mike kissed her passionately and Maryse kissed him back with just as much passion. They continued to kiss until mike began to run his hands up Maryse's dress. That's when Maryse stopped the kiss.

" Awe come on Maryse why can't we have sex? We're going to marry the day after tomorrow it's as if we are basically already married." Mike whined to Maryse. And at that she couldn't help but giggle.

"That's why I think you can wait beside we agreed that no sex until our wedding night." She said before giving him a quick peck on the lips and directing them back to the party.

At the McMahon Palace, Vince and his friends were drinking when one of them brought up the marriage of Maryse and Mike. He couldn't help but growl at the thought he was suppose to have Maryse to himself but his stupid wife wanted to get in between. He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by his best friend Michael Cole .

"Aye Vince, so I heard you granted them permission without even thinking about taking Maryse?" He asked, he had been stunned when he heard the news and he knew there had to be more to the story.

"Of course not you idiot! I wanted Maryse but my wife came in between and wouldn't let me." He said exasperated while taking some more drink

"And since when do you listen to your wife?" Michael said in disbelief.

"You know what your right Michael I don't listen to my wife, gather up some guards and bring Maryse to me. And if anybody puts up a fight…kill them." He said before leaving to his room.

Michael did what he was told and gathered up some guards to go get Maryse. They arrived at the Ouellette residence to find a party still going strong but stopped as soon as Damien saw him.

"Mr. Cole What brings you here, and with the guards." He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Damien Mr. McMahon has ordered that we bring Maryse to him at once so if you'll excuse us" he said getting off his horse and making his way to Maryse. "Ms. Maryse will you come with us please.?" He asked however he knew she would put up a fight.

"No I will not and don't come near me!" She yelled and she stepped back but Michael reached over for her and grabbed her and in attempt to take her forcefully.

However he did not anticipate that Mike would attack him. Before he knew Mike was all over him throwing punches right and left until Randy finally pulled him off. Michael stood up not happy at all.

"Very well you guys asked for it…GUARDS!" He said before the guards began to attack Mike and Randy grabbed anything they could as they tried fighting off the guards Damien had taken Maryse and the girls away from the scene however he was no quick enough to grab Maryse before a guard already had her in hand. Mike desperately fought off the guard he was battling with and ran towards Maryse in time to see here being pulled away by Kelly but also in time for him to be viciously stabbed in the back with the sword of none other than Michael Cole.

Maryse couldn't believe it Mike had just been stabbed. She ran towards his body as he fell to the floor but was taken off by one the guards and taken to Michael who was cleaning off his sword.

"You bastard! You killed him how could?" she yelled as she pounded on his chest until he grabbed her wrist and though her to one of the guards who pulled her onto a horse and towards the palace.

Michael arrived at the palace with Maryse and directed her towards Vince's room.

"Get in there he'll be waiting for you so make yourself comfortable." He said as he pushed her into to room. Maryse looked around the big room and noticed Vince lying on his bed probably naked she thought and she almost puked at that.

"Ahh Maryse finally I have been waiting for you, now c'mon strip yourself of your clothing I want to see you naked." He said as he stood up.

Not wanting to make things worse Maryse began to do what she was told and began taking off her clothes as tears welled up in her eyes. Today was suppose to be a happy day and now it was all ruined because of one man. She continued to rid herself of her clothing when she felt his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. She felt disgusted as she felt his lips on her skin she couldn't take anymore but as fate would have it he fell to the bed drunk.

Being the smart girl that she was Maryse took this as her chance to escape so she gathered her clothing and left the palace. She arrived home at dawn and her father welcomed her in.

"Maryse honey what are you doing here so early we were worried sick about you." He said as he helped her into the house.

"Dad he couldn't do it he couldn't I'm still a virgin" Maryse sobbed as she left to her room to take a hot bath. Maryse soaked in warm water thinking about how lucky she was that he hadn't touched her when there was a knock on the door,

"Come in" she said in a soft whisper.

Layla stepped inside her room and sat on a stool nearby.

"Hey how are you holding up?" she asked Damien had told her what Maryse had said however she didn't know whether to believe it or not.

"I'm fine but how's Mike? Please tell me he's okay?" Maryse said with hopelessness in her voice.

"Well that's part of the reason I came here, the priest just arrived. They are going to bless his soul and hope that god can receive him." Layla said sobbing. Maryse couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did they think he was going to die? No no this couldn't be true quickly she stood up from the tub and gathered her clothing dressing in a hurry.

She ran to Mike with Layla at her heel and barged in there just as the priest was about to speak. Everybody was gathered in the room including Randy and Kelly. She looked at Jade shocked that she would allow this.

"How can you guys think he is going to die! Mike is strong and he will not die no matter what you guys think! Jade how can you possibly allow this he is your only son and you are just going to give up like that!" She said hysterically starring daggers into jade.

Jade just looked down she knew that he could still live but the possibilities where so slim that she didn't want to risk her son's soul not being blessed.

"Maryse you have to calm down honey it's for the best trust me jade wouldn't be doing this if she didn't believe so." Damien said trying to console his daughter.

"No it is not for the best he will not die you guys will see he will not die!" She said and ran out of the room and out of the house.

"She maybe crying but after all this is all her fault!" Kelly said as she watched her sister go

Maryse ran as far as she could to a river bank outside of town. And cried until she could no more.

"How can they say he's going to die?" she said to herself. Just as she was about to leave she turned to see man that appeared to be a pirate. Panic ran through her and as she turned to escape the other way it all went black.

"Wade check is she didn't leave anything" the man said as he left carrying Maryse on his shoulder. Maryse Ouellette had just been taken by Pirates.

**Review if you and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
